Salvame
by Johanarunatik
Summary: Haru y Rin se conocieron cuando tenían doce años, fue un encuentro importante para los dos. Cuatro años han pasado y el destino los vuelve a unir, sin embargo ahora todo es distinto, Rin es distinto ¿Que te ocurrió en Australia Rin? Sousuke solo tiene ojos para su hijo Rin hasta que conoce a un castaño Papá de cierto pelinegro que quiere arrebatare a su bebé! HaruxRin SouxMako
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **Hello! es mi primera publicación en esta pagina, por lo que pido disculpas a l s que leyeren el fic y estaba todo mal escrito y nada se entendía. Ahora espero que si se publique bien.

Bueno este es el prologo de la historia, presentando el papel que tendrá cada personaje en el fic. Sousuke como el papá de Rin y Makoto como el Papá de Haru (a pesar de que Haru este acostumbrado a llamarlo "mamá" ya dire mas adelante porque)

Quiero agradecer a mi beta Julie que me estará ayudando a corregirlo y el fic va dedicado a mis lindas amigas Yare y Kami que me animaron a escribirlo n.n

Sin mas que decir a leer...

* * *

><p><strong>Sálvame<strong>

**Capítulo 1:**

Martes por la mañana:

-¡Rin! ¿Tienes todo listo? ¡Ya estamos sobre la hora!- Preguntó un peli marrón de piel bronceada y ojos turquesa.

-¡Si papá, hace cinco minutos que estoy listo!- Fue la respuesta del de ojos y cabello color magenta.

-Mmmm… Ese uniforme te queda demasiado ajustado, sabía que era mejor pedir una talla más grande- Se quejaba tomando las llaves de su auto.

-Vamos papá ¿De qué hablas? Esta es mi talla y así me siento bien, ya de por si tengo que lidiar con la posible burla de mi nombre, lo menos que quiero es llegar y verme como un tonto- Respondía cansado, siguiendo al moreno hasta el auto.

-Como sea… ¿Llevas todo?, ¿EL gas pimienta?, ¿El teaser?, ¿El GPS de emergencia?

-Si señor oficial, llevo todo lo necesario para defenderme a mí mismo… aunque tampoco es como si fuese una niñita o aun tuviese 12 años- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible.

Sousuke no dijo más y una vez dentro del auto, con los cinturones puestos condujo hasta la nueva preparatoria donde estudiaría su pequeño retoño; bueno ya no tan pequeño. Se estacionó algo lejos de la entrada, lo mejor era darle su espacio a Rin.

-Hijo, sabes que no actuó de esta forma porque quiera. Te amo y lo último que deseo es que algo malo te suceda… de nuevo- Argumentó, acariciando las sedosas hebras magenta.

-Lo sé papá pero ya deja de preocuparte tanto, envejecerás rápido si lo haces- El silencio se instaló permitiendo que solo sus miradas se comunicaran- Confía en mi ¿sí? Debo aprender a cuidarme solo, no siempre estarás allí para mí-

-Que más me gustaría, mi pequeño tiburón- Con ayuda de su mano izquierda atrajo al menor en un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido de igual manera.

-¡Oye! ¡Dijiste que ya no me llamarías así!- Se quejó con falsa molestia.

-Decirlo de vez en cuando no hace daño ¿no?- Sonrió, separándose para desactivar el seguro de las puertas.

-Solo abstente de hacerlo en público ¿de acuerdo?- Salió del auto- Nos vemos en casa, te llamare durante el receso y cuando salga.

-¡De acuerdo! Ten mucho cuidado, te amo hijo-

-No es necesario que lo diga ¿verdad?- El ceño fruncido de su padre fue más que suficiente respuesta- Yo también te amo Pá- Una última sonrisa por parte de ambos y acabo la despedida.

El adolescente de 16 años respiró profundo y emprendió camino a su nueva escuela. Esperaba que todo fuese bien y poder pasarla genial en esta nueva institución, o si no, tendría que cambiarse de colegio de nuevo y eso era algo que en verdad no quería.

Sus pasos eran seguros y justo antes de ingresar por completo, giró en dirección donde se encontraba su padre mostrando sus dedos indicie y medio en señal de victoria. No comprendía por qué pero tenía un muy bien presentimiento con respecto al lugar, quizás era porque allí fue donde estudiaron sus padres o se debía a que no había club de natación en Iwatobi. Sea cual fuese la razón el lugar le daba muy buena espina.

Sousuke sonrió desde el auto, aunque nadie logro ver su peculiar sonrisa, era una mezcla entre orgullo y tristeza. Amaba tanto a Rin, no conocía a nadie más valiente y fuerte que su hijo, es por eso que temía y se enorgullecía al mismo tiempo por el paso tan grande que estaba dando.

Debía aceptar que ya el tiempo había pasado y su pequeño tiburón estaba listo para nadar solo, relacionarse con nuevas personas, tener amigos y enamorarse; como cualquier joven normal de su edad. Por ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver cómo iba todo.

Martes por la mañana, en un hogar diferente:

-¡Haru-chan! ¿Ya estás listo?- Cuestiono dando leves golpes a la puerta corrediza del baño. Al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar- Haru, Cariño ¿De nuevo perdiendo el tiempo en la tina?

El pelinegro solo volteó a ver al castaño de ojos verdes que se acercaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Ven ya o se te hará tarde, en tu segundo día de escuela- Dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudar al menor a salir.

-¡Te he dicho, que dejes de llamarme "Haru-chan" mamá!- Habló, aceptando la ayuda.

-Y yo te he dicho que me digas papá, pero ya ves cómo somos de tercos los dos-

-Eso no cuenta, desde pequeño te digo así- Murmuro desviando la mirada, levemente sonrojado.

Makoto soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la actitud de su inexpresivo hijo- Apresúrate a cambiarte o se te enfriara el desayuno-

-¿Caballa?-

-Uhum- Asintió sin despegar su dulce sonrisa.

Y como si fuesen palabras mágicas, Haruka camino de prisa a su cuarto para terminar de alistarse. Al cabo de 30 minutos ya estaban de camino a la preparatoria Iwatobi. Vivian realmente cerca, solo a unas tres cuadras, sin embargo Makoto siempre acompañaba a su hijo. De esta manera se aseguraba de que entrara a clases y solo le bastaba caminar unos cuantos pasos más para llegar a la estación del tren.

-Cuéntame ¿Hay algo nuevo este año en la escuela?

-No realmente, solo los mismos compañeros de siempre; aunque creo que Nagisa y Rei entraran a primero este año-

-¡Oh! Nagisa y Rei… hace mucho que no los veo, desde que cerraron la academia de Natación; jamás los volviste a invitar a dormir en casa-

-Yo no los invitaba, Nagisa simplemente se aparecía y arrastraba a Rei en sus locuras-

-Pues deberías hacerlo, Son buenos niños. Es importante tener amigos cariño, no todo en tu vida puede ser el agua y nadar-

-¿Cómo tú y Gou-san?- Preguntó mirando a su "madre" de reojo-

-¡Si exacto! Gou-chan y yo solo somos amigos-

-Claro… **_pero no significa que ella no anhele algo mas- _**Pensó para sus adentros.

-Bueno ya llegamos, ¡Diviértete Haru-chan!- Se despidió, continuando con su camino.

-¡Mamá!- Replicó en voz baja muy avergonzado. El castaño solo sonrió sacando un poco su lengua.

En ocasiones se preguntaba quién era el adulto y quien el niño. Retomo su camino suspirando con cansancio ¡Al Fin! Otro día de aburrida escuela, lo bueno es que solo le quedaba un año para terminar con esa tortura.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Que les pareció? Mucho mejor?

Estaría muy agradecida si me ayudan un poco con lo del manejo de la pagina, estoy algo perdida XD

De igual modo espero sus criticas, sugerencias y opiniones. Asi podre mejora y traerles una buena lectura n_n

Nos leemos pronto bye!


	2. Capitulo II

**Hola! Gracias a SouMako3 por haberse tomado la molestia de dejarme un review n.n/**

**Y gracias también a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos. Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero estuve sin internet por un largo tiempo :S**

**Aclaraciones: _El texto en negrita y cursiva son los pensamiento de los personajes_.**

_Solo cursiva es para los recuerdos o llamadas telefónicas._

**Cuando vean esto: (_*_H*A*R*U*R*I*N*) indicara el cambio de escena.**

**Espero haber aclarado todo, sin mas que agregar. A leer...**

* * *

><p><strong>Alguien Tan Especial<strong>

La campana del timbre resonó por todo el lugar, avisando el inicio de clases. Todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas dejando los pasillos y corredores completamente vacíos y en silencio.

-¡Buenos días, clase! Hoy se integra con nosotros un nuevo estudiante- Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar entre los alumnos- ¡Adelante joven, puede pasar!

El de cabellos magenta entró con su cara algo seria, muy diferente a la sonría que había mostrado minutos atrás; se detuvo frente a la clase.

-Muy bien... di tu nombre y preséntate a la clase-

-Soy Rin Yamazaki, Mi padre y yo nos acabamos de mudar a la ciudad, no me gusta nada en particular aunque practico artes marciales… Así que si alguien se atreve a burlarse porque tengo nombre de niña ya sabe a qué atenerse- Terminó por decir en un tono neutral de voz, asombrando a todos los presentes por la extraña… ¿amenaza?

-M…Muy bien Yamazaki-san puede tomar asiento en la última fila detrás de Tachibana-san sino es mucha molestia-

Rin solo asintió dirigiéndose a donde el profesor le indicó, sin prestarle mucha atención a las miradas interrogantes que le dirigían todos. Entre todas esas miradas, había una en especial; especial no solo por pertenecer a unos increíbles ojos azules como el océano más profundo, sino, porque miraban al recién llegado con asombro y un toque de emoción.

_**No podía ser "él" ¿cierto?**_

***Flash Back*:**

_Suspiraba cansado por enésima vez en ese día ¿Por qué su mamá tenía que ser así de despistado? Giró su cabeza observando de nuevo el recinto vacío y completamente a oscuras, unos cuantos minutos más y anochecería. Rezaba porque su mamá apareciera antes de que el sol terminara de ocultarse._

_Agachó la cabeza, ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos que mantenía apoyados sobre sus piernas. No podía llorar, no debía, su padre simplemente se había retrasado un poco; seguro perdió el tren y tuvo que esperar otro, siempre están abarrotados de gente ¡Sí! ¡Eso debía ser!_

_-¡Hola!- El inesperado saludo lo alertó haciéndolo saltar en su lugar- ¿Te encuentras bien?- La radiante sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes algo afilados lo relajo un poco._

_-Si estoy bien, no me pasa nada- Respondió sin cambiar de posición-_

_-¿Seguro? Me pareció ver que ibas a llorar-_

_-¡Yo no iba a llorar!- Replica molesto al sentirse descubierto._

_-¡Esta bien! Está bien, no te molestes ¿vale? Soy Rin… ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_**¿En serio ese extraño niño tenía que estar sonriendo siempre? Comenzaba a ser irritante ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan feliz**__?-Soy Haruka- Respondió en vos baja._

_-¡Wao! ¿Tienes nombre de niña también? Pensé que solo a mí me habían castigado mis padres con eso- Confesó soltando una dulce carcajada que hizo vibrar el corazón del de ojos azules __**¿Por qué se sentía así?- **__Oye ¿vienes a la escuela de natación?- Preguntó con notable interés. Recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta._

_-¡Genial! ¿Qué estilos nadas?- __**¿En verdad era posible que su sonrisa iluminara más? ¿Espera que?... **_

_-Solo nado estilo libre- Respondió, desviando la mirada por su ridículo pensamiento._

_-¿Solo eso? ¿Por qué no otro? Yo nado estilo mariposa y estilo libre, así puedo participar en muchas más competencias-_

_-¿También estas en el club? No te había visto aquí antes-_

_-Cierto jejeje no soy de por aquí, estoy de visita con mi padre; así que vine a conocer la escuela de natación, pero por lo visto llegue tarde- Explicó opacando un poco su sonrisa._

_**¡Entonces no estoy soñando!- **__Pensó el peli negro algo aturdido, pues por un momento creyó haber caído dormido por el llanto y ahora se encontraba soñando con ese ángel de ojos y cabellos de un inusual color magenta. ¡__**Porque una persona así no podía existir en verdad! ¿No es así?**_

_-¿Vives por aquí cerca? Yo soy de Tokyo pero este año me iré a estudiar a Australia, quiero entrenar y aprender lo suficiente para poder lograr mi sueño de ser un nadador olímpico-_

_-Oh…-_

_-¿Qué? ¿No te gustaría poder ser uno también?-_

_- Pienso renunciar a la natación-_

_-¿Are? ¿Por qué? ¡No puedes dejarlo! ¡La natación es genial!-._

_-¡El agua es peligrosa! además no podría cambiar a mamá por el agua-_

_-Jeje con que es eso… Yo también tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a eso, pero la familia que me recibirá es muy amable; además ya es hora de que papá tenga tiempo para él y deje de pensar solo en mí-_

_-¿Tú también tienes solo a un papá?- Preguntó con asombro, era la primera vez que conocía a un niño igual que él-_

_-¡Uhum! Pero no me quejo, papá hace excelente el papel de madre y padre; es por eso que creo que este tiempo separado nos hará bien a los dos-_

_El silencio se estableció entre ambos, dejando solo el silbido del aire a su alrededor y por alguna extraña razón, Haru no podía apartar la mirada de las expresiones y gestos que Rin le regalaba. En unos cuantos minutos le había contado bastante de su vida sin importarle que fueran unos desconocidos. Era tan espontáneo, alegre, seguro de sí mismo y desprendía tanta calidez, era tan… tan diferente a él._

_Sin embargo el místico momento se vio interrumpido de repente._

_-¡HARU! ¡HARU-CHAN!- La voz de su padre lo hizo levantarse de inmediato._

_-Veo que ya vinieron por ti- Esa sonrisa melancólica no le gusto para nada, pero debía ir con su padre- Fue un placer, espero que volvamos a vernos ¡Haru-chan!-_

_Escuchar su nombre de esa forma lo sonrojo bastante, por lo que volteó rápidamente y solo levantó su mano en señal de despedida y salió corriendo a encontrarse con su agitado, mamá Mako que venía corriendo también a su encuentro. El de ojos azules percibió el cálido abrazo que su padre le regalaba y solo eso basto para perdonarlo._

_-Disculpa cariño, se me hizo tarde-_

_-No pasa nada-_

_Makoto lo tomó de la mano y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa, Haru volteó su rostro por última vez esperando encontrar de nuevo a ese niño tan extraño; pero ya no había nadie frente a la escuela. Suspiró algo decaído, después de todo al parecer Rin si era un angelito, un angelito que se había encargado de hacerlo olvidar el miedo y la tristeza que había provocado la ausencia de su mamá, estaba tan distraído con la presencia de Rin que ni siquiera había notado lo tarde que era y como la noche había caído por completo a su alrededor._

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

_**-Rin, si eres tú- **_Pensó, viendo de reojo como su querido ángel se sentaba detrás de su puesto y sin quererlo una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

**_*_H*A*R*U*R*I*N***

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, dándole paso a la hora del almuerzo. No le fue difícil ponerse al corriente con las clases, en realidad muchas de las cosas que impartían en ese semestre ya las había estudiado pero igual daría lo mejor de sí para aprobar todas las materias. Agarró su bento y se fue directo a la azotea del edificio, allí tendría privacidad y tranquilidad.

Abrió la pesada puerta y respiro con fuerza el aire fresco a su alrededor, caminó hasta la baranda y recargo sus brazos en ella. Lograba ver todas las instalaciones de Iwatobi desde su posición, puede que más adelante se animara a entrar al club de Kendo; así hallaría algo en que gastar el tiempo. Sacó su teléfono celular marcando el primer número de su lista.

-¡_Hola Hijo!-_

-¡Hola papá!-.

_-¿Cómo va tu día hasta ahora-._

-Bastante tranquilo, en realidad es algo aburrido-

_-Es solo el primer día Rin-_

-Lo sé, es por eso que no me quejo, solo fue una acotación-

_-¿Has intentado hacer amigos?-_

-Es solo el primer día papá-

Una carcajada se dejó escuchar del otro lado de la línea_- ¡Bueno puede que te encuentres rostros familiares allí!-_

-¿A qué te refieres?-

_-El hermanito menor del capitán Mikoshiba está estudiando allí, cursa primer año-_

-¿Mikoshiba-san tiene un hermano tan pequeño?-

_-¡Sí! ¿No te acuerdas de él? Lo conocimos la última vez que vinimos de visita-_

-La verdad, apenas si recuerdo algo de esta ciudad, vinimos hace mucho-

-_Tienes razón, bueno si llegas a toparte con él se amable-_

-Si es como el capitán, de seguro nos llevaremos bien-

_-¡Así me gusta! Mantén una actitud positiva y ya verás cómo te haces de muchos amigos, aunque tampoco deben ser demasiados con dos es más que suficiente-_

-¿Esa es tu definición de "muchos"?-

_-¿Cuántos más necesitas?... está bien solo uno-_

-¡Papá no sigas disminuyendo la cifra!-

_-Bueno, bueno que sean los que tú quieras- _Sonrió melancólico, le alegraba escucharlo hablar así.

-Gracias-

_-Mientras logren pasar mi prueba de aceptación, no habrá problemas-_

-¿¡Que!?-

_-jajajaja es broma, es broma-_

-Una horrible eso sí-

_-Bueno te dejo, será mejor que vuelva al trabajo y tú vayas almorzar, el receso no es eterno-_

-Tienes razón, hablamos después. Te quiero papá-

_- Y yo a ti hijo, estaré esperando tu llamada-_ fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

"_**Hacer amigos"**_ Sonaba más fácil de lo que era. En verdad no deseaba decepcionar a su padre, es por esa razón que se olvidó de sus temores y se armó de valor para proponerle a su papá ingresar a una escuela normal este año. Entendía que Sousuke se negaría rotundamente pero ya llevaba siendo una molestia en la vida de su padre por mucho tiempo, por su culpa su papá no tenía pareja, se mudaban constantemente por lo que tampoco conservaba muchas amistades, prácticamente su padre vivía avocado solo a él y si seguía de esa manera estaba seguro de que jamás sería realmente feliz, aunque Sousuke afirmara lo contrario.

-¡Rin-Senpai! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Sabía que eras tú cuando te vi entrar a la escuela!-

-¿Aiichiro? ¿También vienes a Iwatobi? Es increíble ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó, revolviendo los cabellos del menor apenas llego a su lado.

-¡Sí! Mi familia y yo nos mudamos, después de que te fuiste a estudiar a Australia; Senpai- Esa última frase borro por completo la sonrisa del mayor.

-¡Nitori!- Un peli naranja apareció al lado del de ojos azules- Mooo ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así de rápido? ¡Me dejaste abandonado apenas sonó la campana!- En ese momento, los ojos dorados se toparon con la figura del peli magenta- ¿Y este quién es?-

A Rin le tembló ligeramente la ceja derecha _**"Estúpidos niños"…**_

-¡Momo-kun! No le hables así él es…-

-Tranquilo Aii- Interrumpió, acercándose peligrosamente al peli naranja que le resultaba bastante familiar- ¡Se ve que no te han enseñado a tratar a tu superiores "Momo"!- Aseveró tomándolo por el cuello, con la parte interna del brazo para comenzar a desordenarle los cabellos con la mano libre.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- Al sentirse liberado, comenzó arreglar sus desordenadas hebras.

-¡Bueno! ahora sabes que sucede cuando no respetas a tus superiores.-

-Si ya veo… Disculpe, Mi nombre es Mikoshiba Momotarou; encantado de conocerlo- Se presentó inclinándose exageradamente.

-Rin Yamazaki, es un gusto conocerte a ti también; y puedo ver que tú tampoco me recuerdas-

-¿Cómo?-

-Eres el hermano menor del Capitán Mikoshiba ¿no es así?, Tu hermano y mi padre trabajan juntos; son amigos desde la academia-

-¡Oooh! ¿Eres el hijo de Sousuke-san? ¡Genial! Mi hermano me contó sobre ti pero en realidad casi nunca oigo las tonterías que me dice-

El tic apareció de nuevo en su ceja, irritando más al de ojos magenta- ¡Tks! Como sea ¿Ya almorzaron?- Ambos negaron con la cabeza- Yo tampoco, será mejor que comamos de una vez, o nos quedaremos con los estómagos vacíos.

Los Kouhai asintieron tomando asiento junto al mayor, debajo de la sombra que proporcionaba la pared.

**_*_H*A*R*U*R*I*N***

_**¿A dónde había ido? ¡Apenas sonó la campana desapareció por completo! ¿Es que acaso estaba tratando de evitar a alguien?**_

-¡Haru-chan!- El rubio lo llamaba, corriendo hacia él-

-Nagisa, Rei-

-Haru-chan ¿A dónde ibas? ¡Vamos a comer juntos!-

-Espera yo…-

-¡Vamos Haruka- Senpai!, no es bueno comer solo-

-Pero…- Haru miró con algo de desesperación los pasillos, sin poder encontrar lo que buscaba- Está bien, vamos-

-¡Siii! A la azotea!- Celebró Nagisa.

Los tres se dirigieron a la zona donde habían almorzado el día anterior, descubriendo que esta vez no estaban solos.

-¡Oh Miren Son Aii-chan y Momo-chan! Pero ¿Con quién están?-

-Rin- Murmuró el peli negro al ver la hermosa sonrisa de su ángel, aunque algo diferente a la que recordaba.

-¿Lo conoce Haruka-Senpai?-

-¿Eh? Si… digo ¡No!-

-A mí se me hace que ¡Sí! Vamos a saludarlos- Sugirió El de ojos rosa corriendo hacia el trio de chicos que seguían sin percatarse de la presencia de los demás, sin embargo, Haru fue más rápido y lo detuvo antes de que pudieran notarlos.

-¡NO! Nagisa ¡Espera! En realidad no los conozco, este lugar ya está ocupado mejor vayamos almorzar a otra parte-

-Demo…-

-Obviamente ellos llegaron antes que nosotros, busquemos otro lugar-

-¡Ok!- Respondió sin poder entender la actitud del mayor.

Rei observó en silencio las expresiones y actitudes del peli negro, era obvio que si conocía al tal "Rin" pero _**¿quién era? Y ¿Por qué su Senpai actuaba de esa manera? ¿Qué tenía ese chico para volver tan expresivo a su usualmente desinteresado Senpai?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Y que tal?<strong>

**En este capitulo termino de hacer la introducción de los personajes y comienzo lo que sera la verdadera historia.**

**Criticas, recomendaciones y sugerencias serán bien recibidas n_n.**

**Nos leemos pronto bye by**_**e...**_


	3. Capitulo III

**Helloo! disculpen la tardanza! estuve un mes y medio sin inter y luego mi Beta quedo sin Pc Fue horrible! T_T pero aquí estamos de regreso esperando no tener que volver a desaparecer hasta finalizar nuestro compromiso para con ustedes n_n/**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: _Recuerden que el texto en negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes._**

_Solo cursiva son los recuerdos._

**En este cap habrá diálogos en ingles pero no se preocupen que justo a un lado y entre ****paréntesis "( )" estará la traducción.**

**Sin mas que decir a leer...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aún Hay Algo<strong>

Una semana. Una semana había transcurrido y aún seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Rin ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? ¡Por Dios! Era su compañero de clases, lo tenía sentado justo frente a su cara ¡De lunes a viernes! Y ni siquiera lograba un saludo, que un sencillo "Buenos días" saliera de sus labios.

Tampoco era como si Rin tuviese muchas ganas de socializar. El peli magenta llegaba, veía la clase, desaparecía durante el receso y a la hora de salida se apresuraba en irse, era como si no le gustase estar en la escuela ¿Tan malo era? No, de seguro se trataba de otra cosa, porque Rin tenía amigos es la escuela. De primer año pero parecían ser sus amigos pues tenían la increíble suerte de charlar abiertamente con él, escuchar sus anécdotas, saborear su sedosa risa y ¿qué decir de su hermosa y al mismo tiempo amenazante sonrisa?

Ok, comenzaba a divagar pero no podía evitarlo cada vez que pensaba en Rin ocurría lo mismo, se perdía y enloquecía entre los recuerdos y la realidad.

-Tachibana-san ¡Tachibana-san!- El llamado del profesor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh? Disculpe sensei ¿Qué me decía?-

-Le pregunte ¿Qué si no tenía inconveniente en realizar el trabajo en pareja con Yamazaki-san?-

_**¿Con Rin? **_Instintivamente volteó viendo con una expresión "extraña" al mencionado, el cual lo tomo como una expresión de "horror" así que le regreso una mirada molesta al peli negro.

-Tachibana-san ¿Sigue aquí con nosotros?-

-Si ¡Sí!... Digo, si, no tengo problemas en trabajar con el chico nuevo-

-Muy bien sigamos con la asignación de parejas entonces-

Haru exhaló el aire que, sin saberlo, llevaba conteniendo _**Uff por poco y Rin termina emparejado con otra persona**_

-¡Hey Tachibana!- Escuchar su apellido con esa cálida voz lo tensó y le erizó la piel- Si quieres cambiar de compañero a mí no me molesta… lo último que necesito es terminar teniendo problemas en mi primera evaluación-

La sugerencia descolocó por completo al de ojos azules ¿Cambiarlo? ¿En que otro lugar del mundo sería posible encontrar un ángel?

-Disculpa, no quise darte esa impresión es solo… - ¡Demonios! Hasta sostenerle la mirada le costaba trabajo- ¡El profesor me tomo por sorpresa solo eso!

-¡Tks! como sea… hablaremos de eso después- y como si fuera una mala broma la campana sonó ocasionando que el de ojos magenta "huyera"

_**¿Por qué no me recuerdas Rin? **_Con esa pregunta y un montón de pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza, Haru salió a encontrarse también con sus amigos para almorzar. Camino hasta uno de los laterales del edificio, encontrándolos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, ese era su nuevo punto de reunión pues habían perdido la azotea en el segundo día. Los acompaño y comenzó a comer sin decir mucho.

-¡Ne! Haru-chan ¿ya decidiste a que club te integraras?- preguntó sonriente Nagisa.

El de ojos azules negó con la cabeza, ahora mismo eso era lo que menos le interesaba.

-¡Mooo! ¡Yo no logro decidirme! Quisiera participar en todos pero tampoco me lo permitirán.

-Es que es imposible hacer algo como eso, no tendrías tiempo para cumplir con todos- explicaba Rei ajustando sus lentes.

-¿Ya tú escogiste uno Rei-chan?-

-¡Por supuesto! Entrare al equipo de atletismo y salto-

-¡Qué bien Rei-chan!... si tan solo hubiera un club de natación podríamos participar los tres-

-¡Nagisa-kun!- Reprendió el peli azul mirando de reojo a su Senpai. Ambos sabían que ese tema era delicado para él.

-¡Lo siento! Lo dije sin pensar- Se disculpó muy apenado- Aunque… ¡Haru-chan! ¿Qué tanto estás viendo allá arriba?- Preguntó al percatarse de que el pelinegro hacía rato había dejado de escuchar la conversación- Mooo Haru-chan tienes que superarlo ya, sé que se trata de nuestro puesto favorito pero no sé cómo siempre le hacen para llegar primeros.

Rei observo al peli negro detallando la mirada en sus azules ojos. Cualquier otro creería que éste solo deseaba estar comiendo, como acostumbraban, en la azotea pero esa mirada Anhelante le decía que había mucho más. Lo peor es que seguían sin tener idea de quien era ese chico nuevo y por qué afectaba tanto a su amigo.

-Haruka-Senpai ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-¿uh?... Sí, no me pasa nada ¿De que estaban hablando chicos?-

-Que sería genial tener un club donde podamos estar los tres- Respondió el rubio.

_**¿Un club donde pudiesen estar los tres juntos?... el agua… ¡Eso es! **_El repentino cambio de humor de Haru alertó a los otros dos ¡oh no! de seguro le habían hecho recordar lo que no querían.

-¡Formemos un club de natación!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron asombrados. Jamás imaginaron que el peli negro dijera eso.

-¿Lo dices en serio Haru-chan?- Nagisa estaba muy entusiasmado.

-Haruka-Senpai ¿está seguro de lo que está diciendo?-

-Si formamos un equipo de natación podremos estar los tres. Es algo que nos gusta y en lo que somos buenos ¿no?-

-¡Siii! ¡Eso mismo estaba pensando yo Haru-chan!-

-Pero Haruka-Senpai usted no ha nadado desde hace mucho- Dijo preocupado.

-Necesitaremos una persona más para poder crear el equipo ¿no es así? Y ya se a quien le podemos proponer que se nos una- Explicó el de ojos azules ignorando al extrañado Rei, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el techo de la escuela pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria

***H*A*R*U*R*I*N***

Habían terminado la jornada de clases por ese día, se disponía a salir cuando fue detenido por una neutral voz.

-Yamazaki… ¿Podemos hablar afuera? Hay algo que me gustaría proponerte-

-¿uh? Claro, pero que sea rápido, no puedo llegar tarde a casa-

Haru asintió y le indicó que lo siguiera a la salida de la escuela, eran pocos los alumnos que quedaban alrededor del lugar.

-Para lo del trabajo, será mejor dividirnos los puntos y que cada uno investigue por su cuenta, la verdad es que no soy muy partidario de reunirse fuera de clases- Habló primero el peli magenta.

-¿Cómo? Pero… bueno no era eso de lo que quería hablarte-

-¿Ah no?-

-Unos amigos y yo queremos renovar el club de natación, somos tres por lo que quería proponerte que te nos unieras-

-¿Nadar? ¿Yo? Disculpa pero creo que te equivocaste de persona- inconscientemente había retrocedido un paso, por lo que Haru avanzó uno igual.

-Rin ¡basta! Puedo aceptar que no me recuerdes pero no mientas, tú sabes nadar. Ibas a una escuela de natación en Tokyo-

-¿Co…como sabes eso? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te dijo esas cosas?- Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar acelerado a medida que su pecho se agitaba, su estómago se comprimió de miedo, retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared.

Haru avanzaba la distancia que Rin intentaba interponer entre los dos observándolo entre confundido e irritado ¿Por qué diablos actuaba de esa manera?

-¡Tú mismo me los dijiste, cuando nos conocimos! Me dijiste que ese verano irías a estudiar a Australia porque tu sueño era ser nadador Olímpico- Su intención no era asustarlo o darle una mala impresión pero le molestaba esa actitud desentendida e irritante que tenía para con él ¿A dónde fue le niño de las sonrisas y las charlas que parecían no tener fin?

-¿Australia?...-

"_**-Oh look at that he has a girl name, lets found out if it´s the only girly thing that hi has- **__(Oh miren eso tiene nombre de chica, averiguemos si eso es lo unico de chica que tiene)_

_**-What are you talking about? !guys cut it now!- **__(De que están hablando chicos? __¡Paren ya!?_

_**-Robert, Marck don´t let him escape- **__(Robert, Marck, no dejen que escape)_

-No !No! stay away from me !Don´t touch me-(No ¡No! aléjate de mí ¡no me toques!) Gritó fuera de sí, golpeado con su muñeca el rostro de Haru en un acto de defensa.

Rin corrió desesperado, agarrando fuerte las tiras de su bolso. Tenía miedo, necesitaba huir, no podía volver, no podía mirar atrás, ellos lo atraparían, le harían daño.

Haru cayó al suelo, sosteniendo con fuerza su nariz. Estaba sangrando y el dolor era fuerte ¿pero qué fue lo que paso? De un momento a otro Rin comenzó a gritar en otro idioma y lo golpeo sin ninguna explicación para salir huyendo de él. Como si…. como si le tuviera miedo… Rin… _**¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?**_

***H*A*R*U*R*I*N***

La adrenalina le impedía tener los pensamientos, claros pero su cuerpo actuó por cuenta propia y supo exactamente a donde quería ir. Entró corriendo a su casa y solo se detuvo al caer en el suelo tras chocar contra algo…

-¡Auch! Rin ¿Por qué entras corriendo a casa?- O alguien. Sousuke reclamó también desde el piso.

La expresión de terror cambio por una de alivio, mezclada con miedo. Sin pensarlo dos veces el de ojos magenta gateó y se abrazó al peli marrón hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. Rin comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

Sousuke lo arropó entre sus brazos de forma automática, años de práctica consolando a su pequeño tiburón. Intento serenarse para no pensar lo peor pero solo había una respuesta para explicar el estado de su hijo.

-Dad… They… They are…- (Papá… ellos… ellos están…)

-Hijo, Mírame- Tomó su enrojecido y húmedo rostro, conectando sus mirada- Estas aquí conmigo, en Japón, no Australia ¿De acuerdo? Recuérdalo, hablamos japonés no inglés. Las personas que te lastimaron jamás volverán hacerlo, aquí estoy yo. Tu padre, yo te protegeré, estas seguro, a salvo. Vivimos en Iwatobi, juntos solos tú y yo ¿recuerdas?-

Rin asentía lentamente ante cada palabra que escuchaba, tratando de entender lo que su padre le decía, al final solo bajo la mirada y volvió a sollozar, acurrucándose más al cuerpo del de ojos aguamarina. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y se quedaron abrazados en medio de la estancia hasta que el menor cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Sousuke. Su padre lo cargó y lo llevo hasta su propia habitación acostándose con él a su lado.

Comenzaba anochecer cuando Rin finalmente despertó. Abrió los ojos con pesadez revolviéndose entre las sabanas, deslizó su mano sobre las colchas reconociendo el cobertor favorito de su padre.

-¡Por fin despiertas! ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó el mayor apareciendo por la puerta con dos tazas humeantes de té de manzanilla.

Se sentó en la cama ofreciéndole una de las tazas al menor quien la aceptó sonriendo mientras limpiaba sus hinchados ojos con su mano libre, estos le ardían un poco sin saber por qué.

-No recuerdo haberme quedado dormido en tu cuarto-

-Y no lo hiciste- Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Rin lo miró extrañado pues esperaba una explicación más clara de su padre, pero este se veía tan tranquilo y no parecía querer hablar de nada. Sopló su bebida, que estaba muy caliente, y le dio un sorbo. Apenas sintió el calor del líquido bajar por su garganta abrió los ojos de golpe mirando con ansiedad a su padre.

-¡¿Pasó de nuevo?!- Preguntó preocupado.

-Así es y ahora mismo quiero que me des el nombre de la persona que lo provocó-

Rin observó angustiado la seriedad de su padre, eso no podía ser bueno. Intentó pensar lo más rápido posible pero su mente tenía muchos espacios en blanco ¡maldita sea! ¡No lograba recordar si quiera como es que llego a su casa! Lo último que venía a su mente era…

-Haru…- susurró asustado.

-¿Quién?-

-Haruka Tachibana, va en la misma clase que yo-

-¿Y es un chico?-

-Si papá tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos y… ¡oh no! creo que lo lastime ¡Necesito volver a la escuela puede estar herido! ¡Es mi culpa! Yo…- Hablaba desesperado poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a salir.

-Espera Rin ¡NO!- lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo- Hijo ya no importa, estuviste dormido tres horas- La mirada carmesí titubeó por un segundo pero al final volvió a sentarse sobre las sabanas.

-¿Y si esta inconsciente? ¿Y si me odia? Lo golpee muy fuerte papá-

-Si lo golpeaste fue por algo que él te hiso ¿no? No debes sentirte culpable sabes perfectamente porque tu cuerpo actúa de esa manera-

-¡Fue mi culpa! Haru no me hizo nada. Es incapaz de hacerme daño- Admitió con cierta melancolía.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Ni siquiera estas consienten de lo que paso-

-Porque Haru y yo somos amigos…- **¡Claro! ¡Eras tú! ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta?**

***Flash Back***

"_-Oye ¿Por qué dices que el agua es peligrosa? Toda mi vida he nadado y nunca me ha pasado nada-_

_-¡Por culpa del agua!… mami ya no está ¡ella se la llevo dejándonos a mí y a mamá Mako solos! ¡¿Aun así sigue sin parecerte peligrosa?!- preguntó al borde de las lágrimas._

_-Oh vaya… lo siento jamás imagine que algo así te hubiese pasado… ¿entonces por qué sigues viniendo a las practicas?-_

_-No lo hago, solo aparento hacerlo- murmuró apenas- a mamá Mako siempre le ha gustado verme nadar, ambos siempre decían que me veía muy feliz dentro del agua pero ya no quiero hacerlo ¡sabiendo que mi mami no podrá verme otra vez!-_

_-Es irónico, conmigo pasa lo contrario. Mi padre ya no puede volver a nadar nunca más y sin embargo desde que puedo recordar me ha alentado a practicar el deporte pues dice que la mejor sensación del mundo la sientes cuando puedes andar con tus amigos-_

_-No sé de qué hablas-_

_-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Seamos amigos! Así podremos descubrir los dos lo que habla papá. Quizás es lo que necesites para dejar de temerle al agua- concluyó con una sonrisa enorme._

_-¡Yo no le tengo miedo al agua!-_

_-¡Entonces no te dará miedo intentarlo!- Aseguró extendiéndole la mano al pelinegro._

_Haru lo analizó de arriba abajo y luego extendió también su mano sellando así el pacto con aquel inusual pero atrapante desconocido_

_-¡Haru! ¡Haru-chan!- La voz de Makoto acabo con el enigmático momento._

_-Parece que ya te tienes que ir- dijo ayudando al de ojos azules a levantarse, sin perder el contacto de sus manos, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa."…_


	4. Capitulo IV

Holis! Actualizando a tiempo n_n que bueno que les esta gustando como va la historia espero no aburrirlas con tanta charla y tan poca "Acción" pero es necesaria ara establecer la trama real de la historia.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: Cuando vean esto *H*A*R*U*R*I*N* Sera para indicar el cambio de escena.**

Que lo disfruten a leer...

* * *

><p><strong>Como Duele.<strong>

Haru entró con prisa a su casa intentando evitar por completo a Makoto.

-¡Okaeri Haru-chan!- Saludó el castaño al ver una ráfaga azulina pasar de la puerta de la casa al cuarto de su hijo.

El peli azul rebuscó por toda la habitación el cajetín de primeros auxilios ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué Rin tenía que enloquecer y golpearlo tan fuerte? No había manera en que su padre no notara la gravedad del golpe pero podía tratar de evitarlo por lo menos hasta que se bajara la hinchazón de su nariz.

-Cariño ve a ducharte, la cena está casi lista-

-Emmmm ¡no tengo hambre mamá! Estoy algo fatigado de la escuela creo que terminare mis tareas e iré a dormir-

-¿Qué? ¿Sin cenar? ¿Qué tienes hijo? Déjame entrar- Pedía preocupado, tocando la puerta.

-¡NO! no mamá, no es necesario ya te dije que solo estoy cansado.

-Haruka Tachibana, habré inmediatamente la puerta- ordenó en tono serio pero sin elevar la voz.

Haru se estremeció asustado, su padre solo lo llamaba de esa forma cuando estaba enojado o en este caso cuando comenzaba a enojarse. Sin más remedio el de ojos azules respiró profundo, por la boca, y viendo por última vez el improvisado vendaje en su nariz cedió a la petición de Makoto.

El posible enojo que del castaño se desvaneció, por preocupación al ver el estado del rostro de su hijo.

-Pero ¿Qué?... ¿Haru te peleaste en la escuela?- Cuestionó acercándosele, elevó el rostro del menor para examinar, a la luz, mejor la zona lastimada.

-¡Auch! Auch… ¡Por supuesto que no mamá!- Se apartó de forma brusca impidiendo que el de ojos verdes siguiera tocando el vendaje.

-Entonces ¿Qué paso?- Interrogó cruzándose de brazos arrugando el entrecejo.

-Yo… yo me golpee con una puerta-

El mayor no cambio de posición, continuaba con la vista clavada en su primogénito esperando una mejor explicación.

-Iba distraído por el pasillo cuando abrieron de improvisto la puerta y me dio directo en la cara ¿de acuerdo? No me pelie ni nada como eso ¿está bien?- Se excusaba mirando a cualquier parte que no fueran esos penetrantes ojos verdes que lo taladraban.

-¿Te golpearon accidentalmente con una puerta?-

-Si…-

-En una escuela donde los salones tienen puertas corredizas- Afirmó algo gracioso por lo terrible que era su hijo a la hora de mentir.

Haru abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, vaya que el golpe lo dejo desorientado, no solo le costaba respirar sino que le costaba pensar. Su padre había visto a través de su mentira en menos de un segundo, Makoto suspiró resignado. Su hijo siempre ha sido algo cerrado con el resto del mundo, solo su madre lograba traspasar con facilidad ese muro de indiferencia que impedía ver su verdadero ser. En ocasiones él lo lograba pero le costaba mucho más trabajo y hasta ahora años de práctica.

-Muy bien solo espero que no llamen de la escuela diciendo que estuviste de pendenciero en el área-

-Claro que no, no fue nada de eso mamá… No… no creo que te llamen- Respondió no muy seguro de la última parte ¿Y si el padre de Rin se molestaba e iba a pedir su cabeza? ¿Y si lo expulsaban? O peor aún terminaban expulsando a Rin por haber sido el atacante. Obvio que él jamás diría una palabra en su contra pero… ¿Y si alguien los vio? ¿Si los llaman a los dos y Rin termina atacando a alguien más? ¡Debía encontrar una solución para esto rápido!

-Ya Tranquilo Haru-chan, si me dices que no fue nada malo el causante de esto pues yo te creo, los accidentes pasan- Sonrió comprensivo el castaño abrazando al peli negro, quien parecía no poder salir de su disputa mental- Ven, vamos a curarte bien esa nariz rota e hinchada- Dijo tomando con la derecha la mano de su hijo y con la izquierda el botiquín de primeros auxilios sobre la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Makoto acompañó como siempre al de ojos azules a la escuela, la Nariz de Haruka había amanecido mucho mejor, nada que algo de hielo o un pedazo de carne no pudiese solucionar. Aun necesitaba el vendaje pero por lo menos la hinchazón y el dolor habían disminuido.

-¿Seguro que no quieres contarme que sucedió?- Preguntó por última vez antes de irse, al ver como la mirada de Haru recorría con un toque de desesperación todo el lugar.

-No es nada serio mamá, deja de preocuparte. Prometo que si algo grave sucede te lo diré todo-

-¿Entonces para ti, llegar con la nariz rota a casa no es algo grave ni serio?… Entiendo, avísame si el dolor vuelve y recuerda tomarte la pastilla antes de comer- terminó de decir dándole un peso en la frente.

-Así lo hare mamá- respondió sin quejarse.

Makoto vio incrédulo como el menor no se quejaba, ni refunfuñaba por la muestra de afecto en público; o el golpe lo dejo bien mal o la razón de este tenía bastante ocupada la mente de su hijo. Sin decir más nada emprendió camino hasta la estación de tren, esperando que al regresar su hijo no llegara con nada más lastimado o roto.

Haru permaneció un rato más a fuera de la institución esperando ver llegar a Rin, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, el sonido de la campana lo obligó a entrar con la incertidumbre de si lograría verlo o no ese día. Sin embargo un poco más lejos y sin que nadie se percatara un par de ojos aguamarina estudiaban fijamente al peli negro, comprendiendo enseguida quien era y que era lo que tan desesperadamente buscaban sus aparentes tranquilas pupilas.

***H*A*R*U*R*I*N***

Sousuke regresó a su casa encontrándose con Rin ya listo para salir.

-¿A dónde fuiste papá?-

-Solo fui por el desayuno ¿Ya estás listo?- Preguntó entregándole al menor una caja de donas junto a un jugo.

-Sabes, que si continuas comiendo donas terminaras como uno de esos policías obesos de la tele ¿no?-

-¡Pff! Para nada, tengo el metabolismo rápido y me ejercito constantemente en la comisaria eso jamás pasara- Aseguró sonriendo mientras terminaba de comer su "desayuno".

-Bueno ya estoy listo, puedo comer en el camino-

-Ok andando-

-Espera…- Rin se acercó al fregadero y mojando un pañuelo comenzó a limpiar los restos de glaseado del rostro de su padre- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a comer sin mancharte?-

-¿Y perderme que me limpies cada vez? Eso nunca-

-¿O sea que lo haces a propósito?-

-No, pero es lindo ver cómo te preocupas por este viejo-

-¡No estas viejo papá! Aunque hace bastante que dejaste de ser un niño-

-Y yo que soñaba con que tú nunca dejaras de ser uno-

-Sigo siendo tu pequeño tiburón, solo que más alto y temperamental que antes- Bromeó subiéndose al auto.

El peli marrón condujo hasta la estación de policía donde trabajaba, se dirigió junto a Rin a la sala de interrogación para menores de edad. Esta era un área más amplia y colorida que otros cuartos de interrogación, estaba repleta de varios juguetes, pinturas, un televisor y cualquier clase de cosas que podían hacer sentir cómodo a un niño, de manera que este se sintiera a gusto y en confianza para hablar con los detectives o en su caso con el psiquiatra especialista de la unidad.

-Espera aquí iré a buscar a Kisumi- Indicó el mayor saliendo de nuevo al ver que en el cuarto no había nadie. Rin simplemente asintió en forma afirmativa tomando asiento en uno de los acolchonados muebles.

Un minuto después la puerta se abrió, entrando por esta un peli rosa de ojos violetas con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días Rin-kun-

-Buenos días Doc-

-¡Vaya! ¿Me extrañabas tanto que adelantaste la fecha de nuestra cita?- Preguntó divertido.

-Más o menos- Respondió no tan animado como el doctor.

Kisumi tomó asiento en una silla de oficina justo a un lado del menor, en sus manos sostenía una carpeta junto a un lapicero.

-Bien… ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?-

-No lo sé Doc. Fue usted quien me aconsejó venir si esto pasaba-

-Eso lo se… Rin intenta relajarte, sabes que nuestras sesiones deben fluir por voluntad propia no por obligación, de tu padre o alguien más-

-Si lo admito estoy algo frustrado- Reconoció, recostándose por completo en el mueble en un intento por serenarse- Hacia tanto tiempo que no pasaba esto, pensé que ya lo tenía controlado-

-Hablamos de esto cuando me contaste sobre volver a la escuela, incluso aunque no posea club de natación, había una alta probabilidad de que tus "episodios" regresaran-

-¡Eso es lo que más me molesta! ¡Se supone que aprobé la terapia y descubrir que aun soy frágil y vulnerable me hace sentir como un inútil! Me hace pensar que nunca lograre sobrellevar esto y que jamás lograre tener una vida normal- Reveló al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Rin! No eres un inútil, cualquier persona que pase por lo que tu pasaste sentiría lo mismo que tu estas sintiendo ahora. Los humanos somos seres frágiles aun cuando nos sintamos superiores hasta un leve cambio de temperatura nos afecta, han pasado solo cuatro años y mira todo lo que has progresado. No esperes construir Roma en un día-

-Si tan solo no hubiese bloqueado lo que me sucedió, sería más sencillo para mí superarlo-

-Nuestro subconsciente actúa por sí mismo, no podemos controlarlo, él hace lo que cree mejor para nuestro bienestar. Sin embargo puede que tu mente se empeñe en olvidar todo, pero por lo visto tu cuerpo recuerda cada detalle de lo ocurrido-

La habitación quedó en silencio, Rin asimilaba las palabras del mayor, observando sus propias manos como si estas fuesen las culpables de un crimen atroz.

-No quiero ser una carga para papá, no más. Deseo superar esto de una vez por todas y volver a ser el "Yo" de antes-

-Nunca podrás evitar que tu padre se preocupe por ti, es su trabajo, desde la primera vez que te vio así lo decidió su corazón. Ten paciencia, eres un chico fuerte y muy joven, sé que lo superaras-

-Es lo que más anhelo, en verdad deseo lograrlo-

-¡Si es así demos el siguiente paso! Cuéntame ¿Qué recordaste ayer?-

El peli magenta cerró sus ojos y suspiro con fuerza.

-Yo… los vi… ellos me acorralaron e intentaron hacerme daño, pero me defendí y salí corriendo, lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en casa… en la cama de papá- Relató con la voz quebrada y nerviosa.

Kisumi examinó con calma las expresiones de su paciente, era increíble ver como después de tanto tiempo y siendo un chico alto e intimidante su cuerpo temblara como una pluma por un simple recuerdo borroso y un par de rostros.

-¿Los golpeaste? ¿En tus recuerdos te alejabas de ellos antes de que pudieran hacerte algo?-

-Mmmm no exactamente…-

-¿Cómo está eso?-

-Vi como los golpee y luego huía, sin embargo se perfectamente que eso no fue lo que paso en realidad- A la mente de Rin llegaba la imagen de Haru lastimado y peor se sentía.

El de ojos violetas no comprendió bien, si la mueca de dolor en el chico era por algo que vio o algo que revivió.

-Doc., cuando pasa lo que me pasó a mi ¿La mente también puede bloquear buenos recuerdos?-

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al peli rosa.

-¿Recordaste algo bueno ayer?-

-Más que una memoria perecía un dulce sueño, pero sé que sucedió en realidad- Explicaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Tiene que ver con la persona que causo el episodio de ayer?-

Las iris magenta observaron impresionadas al doctor ¿Acaso era psíquico también?

Rin asintió sin dejar la sonrisa- Es un amigo, lo conocí la semana antes de irme a Australia-

-¿Un amigo? ¿Y qué exactamente hizo tu amigo como para hacerte reaccionar de esa forma?-

-Yo… no estoy seguro, muchas cosas están borrosas en mi cabeza, solo sé que lo lastime antes de salir huyendo-

-Ya veo… Rin ¿estas consiente de que si no quieres volver a sufrir otro episodio como este, debes evitar el contacto con ese chico?-

-¿Qué? ¿Dejar de hablarle a Haru? Pero… es mi compañero de clases-

-Déjame ver ¿Dices que el reencuentro con tu amigo no solo desbloqueo malos sino buenos recuerdos también?- Rin asintió con fuerza- Es algo arriesgado y pienso que tu padre jamás lo aprobaría, sin embargo puedes intentar mantener el contacto con él y descubrir por ti mismo si deseas o no evitarlo-

-Como… ¿Un experimento?-

-Algo así, si estás seguro de que "Haru" no te producirá algún tipo de daño. tanto físico como mentalmente, inténtalo-

-¿Esta seguro Doc.?-

-La mejor manera de superar el pasado de una vez por todas, es sepultarlo con nuevos y buenos recuerdos ¿No crees?-

-Mmm ¡Sí! ¡Tienes Razón!... Solo… No le comente nada a papá ¿sí?-

-¿Se te olvida que mis labios están sellados? No obstante, si algo grave llega a pasar, sabrás que tendré que comunicarle todo. Es mi deber proteger a mi paciente incluso de sí mismo-

-Entendido, Gracias Doc.-

-Por ultimo te aconsejare que tengas cuidado, no estás solo en esto, aquí estamos tu padre y yo, puedes confiar plenamente en nosotros pequeño tiburón-

-¡Hay no! ¡¿Usted también?!- Se quejó viendo como el peli rosa solo reía.

***H*A*R*U*R*I*N***

El día transcurrió lento para Haru, no hubo señales de Rin por ningún lado en ningún momento, ni siquiera se cruzó con los chicos de primer año que se juntaban a comer con el peli magenta en la azotea. Fuera de las preguntas por su golpe y las miradas interrogantes que le daban incluso los profesores, la mañana-tarde no fue más que preocupación por no saber si volvería a ver o no a Rin.

Claramente el chico tenía algún tipo de problema provocado por la natación y no deseaba otra cosa más que descubrir que era y poder ayudarlo. Poder ser un bálsamo para su dolor así como desinteresadamente Rin le sonrió aquel día evitando que sus ojos derramaran alguna lágrima. Nadie más lo sabía pero desde aquella noche quiso ir a nadar de nuevo sin embargo, no volver a saber nada del ángel lo deprimió por completo ahuyentando su fuerza de voluntad, en lugar de la piscina permanecía horas metido en la bañera de su casa con su traje de baño imaginándose como sería la vista que Rin le conto con tanto entusiasmo, la cual lo hacia sonreír de aquella forma tan deslumbrante.

Haru no sabía porque tenía tanto interés en el chico de dientes afilados, solo estaba seguro que cuando estaba cerca de él, aun sin siquiera hablarse, su corazón se sentía bien y en calma. Rin le producía las mismas sensaciones que sentía al ver el mar justo antes de que se llevara a su madre. Su brillante sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos era igual a la luz que emiten los faros en las noches de tormenta y únicamente su naufragado corazón comprendía que esa era la luz que necesitaba para regresar a salvo a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les pareció? cualquier duda no tengan pena en preguntar.<strong>

**EL próximo cap sera el tan ansiado encuentro SouMako jeje sorry por tanta espera**

**Gracias a las lindas personitas que pasaron a comentar. Soumako3 y Akamin-chan! Gracias igualmente a todas las lindas personitas que siguen la historia n_n**

**Nos leemos pronto bye bye...**


	5. Capitulo V

**Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo el cap con el tan esperado encuentro SouMako, espero les guste!**

**Aclaraciones****: **Las frases es en negrita y cursiva son para resaltar los pensamiento de los personajes.

Cuando vean esto: ***H*A*R*U*R*I*N* **sera establecer un cambio de escena.

**Sin mas que decir a leer...**

* * *

><p><strong>El uno para el otro.<strong>

La mañana llego con preocupaciones, por un lado estaba Makoto sin idea alguna de como acercarse a su callado hijo y preguntarle qué era lo que lo tenía tan decaído.

-¡Falta poco para que lleguemos a la preparatoria!- Mencionó como si no fuera obvio- Haru-chan- Le llamo deteniendo sus pasos. El peli negro lo imitó dirigiéndole por fin la mirada- ¿Todo está bien cariño?- El menor solo asintió con la cabeza desviando la mirada- Pensé que estarías feliz al ver que hoy solo llevas un ligero vendaje y ya puedes respirar mucho mejor, sin embargo estas más serio de lo normal.

-No es nada mamá-

-Haru, Cariño ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

Haruka miro a su padre intentando descifrar que era correcto responderle para calmarlo y la verdad es que… ¿Qué podía decir si ni siquiera él mismo sabía que le sucedía? Lo único que sentía era un enorme vacío en el pecho, ni siquiera el estado de su nariz le interesaba.

-Anoche no dormí muy bien creo que solo es eso, te aseguro que no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte-

Las irises verdes lo observaron, fijamente por unos segundos tratando de encontrar falsedad en sus palabras pero al parecer era cierto lo del insomnio, sus ligeras ojeras eran prueba de ello, mas su instinto de padre le decía que había algo extra, algo imposible de ver a simple vista.

-De cuerdo, si estás seguro de que no es nada serio no preguntare más. Confió en ti hijo, al igual que espero, tu confíes en mí- Aclaró desordenando los negros cabellos.

-Siempre lo hago y lo haré mamá, te prometo que si en verdad sucede algo serio te lo diré, entre nosotros no hay secretos- Respondió dejándose hacer por su padre.

-Tienes razón, entre nosotros no hay secretos, nos tenemos solo tú y yo cariño- Reiteró, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de su hijo volviendo a retomar el camino.

-¿Y mami? ¡No te olvides de mami!-

-Jeje tienes razón tu madre también está siempre con nosotros- Caminaron en la misma posición hasta llegar a las puertas de la institución donde se despidieron de forma sencilla como todas las mañanas.

_**¿Dónde estás Rin? **_Eran los insistentes pensamientos del de ojos azules, al ser el segundo día en no ver rastro de su compañero de clases. Sin embargo cinco minutos antes de dar inicio a la clase, la puerta corrediza se abrió dejando pasar al último alumno del día.

-¡Disculpe la demora sensei! ¿Puedo entrar a la clase de hoy?- Pidió con una leve inclinación-

-Yamazaki-kun pensé que no lo vería por esta semana, está bien puede tomar asiento en silencio por favor-

-¡Gracias sensei!- El Peli magenta se dirigió a su puesto conectando, inevitablemente, sus pupilas con unos penetrantes ojos azules que no le habían quitado la mirada desde que hizo su aparición. Las irises carmesí se desviaron de los ojos a la nariz de su compañero sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por lo que solo giró de manera brusca sentándose en su lugar.

Haruka parpadeó incrédulo al tener ahora frente a su rostro la espalda de Rin, por un momento pensó que le diría algo o por lo menos le saludaría pero simplemente arrugó el entrecejo y se sentó como si nada hubiese pasado o como si no tuviesen cosas que aclarar entre los dos. Los minutos pasaron hasta la hora del almuerzo y más que impactado Haruka comenzaba a molestarse _**¿Es que ni siquiera pensaba disculparse?**_

-Haru- Jamás pensó que su nombre podría escucharse tan genial- ¿Podemos buscar un lugar privado donde poder hablar?- La voz de Rin sonaba seria, pero con un toque de culpa.

-¿Te parece en la azotea?-

-Démonos prisa antes de que los enanos me encuentren-

El peli negro no dijo nada más y tomando su almuerzo, se encaminaron los dos al techo de la escuela. Un silencio extraño se generó, pues ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o por dónde empezar pero Rin estaba decidido así que fue el primero en soltar palabra.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te lastime demasiado?- Preguntó cabizbajo.

-No… No, para nada, casi ni duele- mintió descaradamente, todo con tal de no ver esa expresión de dolor en el rostro de Rin.

-¡Como lo siento en verdad! seguro has de pensar que soy un psicópata con problemas de ira-

-No fue tu culpa, fui yo quien te tomo desprevenido yo…-

-¡No! No es así Haru… La culpa fue toda mía yo… yo no puedo explicarte ahora el porqué de mi comportamiento, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar y que en su momento explicare todo y responderé todas tus preguntas- Dijo no muy seguro si en verdad algún día podría hacerlo.

El de ojos azules no respondió nada ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Esa disculpa lo había dejado más confundido que antes. Los segundos pasaban y Rin se notaba más abrumado que nunca, así que opto por cambiar el tema radicalmente.

-Rin por lo visto ya me recordaste y a nuestra promesa- _**¡Aw! Esa expresión sí que le gustaba más.**_

Rin se había sonrojado por completo, con una graciosa mueca de sorpresa en su cara al sentirse descubierto.

-Creo que también debí disculparme por eso- Respondió girando la cabeza, rascando la parte baja de su cabellera muy avergonzado.

-Está bien fue hace bastante tiempo, éramos pequeños cualquiera lo olvidaría- Habló intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-¡Claro que no!- Refutó de inmediato- Nunca olvidaría una promesa tan importante sino fuera por… por… Lo siento es complicado- Terminó por decir con la voz entrecortada.

_**¡Oh no! ¡No de nuevo esa expresión de aflicción!**_

-Rin yo…-

-Descuida estoy bien, es solo… ¡Ah! Ese día me dijiste algo sobre crear un club de natación ¿no?- Preguntó de repente más animado, Haruka asintió siguiéndole la corriente- No puedo unirme al club pero a cambio puedo presentarte a dos reclutas muy buenos- Aseguró con una sonrisa.

-¿Te refieres a los de primer año?-

-¿Uhm? ¿Cómo sabes que son ellos?-

El peli negro simplemente elevó los hombros viendo en otra dirección, lo mejor era tener cuidado o Rin se daría cuenta de que estuvo vigilándolo esas dos semanas. Justo en ese instante escucharon un alboroto y la puerta siendo abierta de golpe.

-¡Rin-senpai!-

-¡Haru-chan!-

-¡Yamazaki-Senpai!-

-¡Haruka-Senpai!-

Bueno, el momento de privacidad había terminado.

-Oigan pero ¿Qué les sucede? ¡Paren el escándalo!- Reclamó el peli magenta dirigiéndose a sus dos conocidos.

-Yamazaki-Senpai ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué desapareciste ayer?- Hablaba/gritaba Momo.

-Nos preocupamos mucho y cuando creímos verte hoy tampoco estabas-

-Ya, ya calma solo tome un día para resolver un asunto, nada paso, dejen el drama- Respondió serio colocando sus puños en su cadera, pensado en lo escandalosos que eran ese par.

-¡Haru-chan! ¿Por qué huiste de nosotros? Te fuimos a buscar al salón y no estabas- Cuestionaba Nagisa con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Rei a pesar de que en un principio también se preocupó por su Senpai, no podía apartar la vista del de ojos carmesí _**De nuevo él ¿Cuál es la relación que tiene con Haruka-Senpai?**_

-No desaparecí, les dije que buscaría al cuarto miembro del club y eso hice- Respondió son expresión alguna. Lo mejor era mantenerse sereno, no deseaba que sus escandalosos amigos acorralaran con preguntas a Rin.

-¡Haru!- lo llamó el dueño de sus pensamientos- Te presento a Nitori Aiichirou y a Mikoshiba Momotarou, chicos él es Haruka Nanase un viejo amigo. Sé que serán excelentes para tu equipo Haru- Dijo señalando a los menores.

-¡Wooo! ¡¿Aii-chan se unirá al club de natación con nosotros?!- Preguntó muy emocionado.

-Nagisa-kun te he dicho que no me digas así- pidió muy nervioso.

-¡Hooolaaa! ¡Nanase-Senpai encantado de conocer a un amigo de Yamazaki-Senpai!- Decía agitando la mano de Haruka con fuerza.

El de ojos azules no dijo nada y simplemente asintió dejándose hacer, después de todo eran amigos de Rin ¿Qué tan malos podían ser?

***H*A*R*U*R*I*N***

Realizaba su nuevo recorrido diario, chequeando la hora en su celular desde hace rato. Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y Rin no le había enviado ni siquiera un mensaje de texto ¿Estaría todo bien? No deseaba presionarlo, por eso no le llamaba pero la incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Sobre todo después de que Kisumi le advirtió que debía estar preparado por que su hijo había encontrado la manera de enfrentar sus miedos y estaba dispuesto a lograrlo, costara lo que costara.

Se hallaba a si mismo llenándose la cabeza de posibles malos escenarios cuando divisó a un grupo de personas reunidas en círculo, unas gritando y otras horrorizadas. Se estacionó inmediatamente, bajando para inspeccionar que sucedía allí. Dos chicos se estaban peleando muy agresivamente, si nadie los detenía se iban a matar entre sí, y todo parecía indicar que ninguno de los allí presentes tenía intención de intervenir.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡Deténganse!- Sousuke intentaba hablar todo lo autoritario posible, pero no querían escuchar. Se acercó para separarlos y los chicos comenzaron a rodar en el suelo entre patadas y puñetazos.

Al oficial no le quedó otra opción que disparar dos tiros al aire, convenientemente de una pistola con balas de salva, de inmediato todos se percataron de la presencia del policía en la escena parando el griterío y los golpes.

-¡Ustedes dos, sepárense ahora mismo y coloquen sus manos sobre su cabeza!- Ordenó sacando las esposas.

-¡Oficial que bueno que apareció!- Escuchó que le decían en un suave tono de voz pero no tenía tiempo de oír halagos, necesitaba tener respuestas de por qué el desorden público.

¿Quién demonios se pelearía en un recinto educativo? Estaban en el campus universitario y al parecer a pocos les importaba perturbar a sus compañeros.

-¡Andando vándalos! les espera una hermosa noche en la prisión local- Dijo dirigiendo a los dos jóvenes a la parte trasera de la patrulla.

-¡Espere oficial! ¡¿Los va encarcelar?! ¡¿Toda la noche?!-

-Sí, es el precio por pelearse en una zona educativa, lo siento joven así son las reglas, ambos por lo visto son mayores de edad y deberían conocer las leyes locales- hablaba sin despegar la vista de los "delincuentes".

-No pero…

-Mira chico mejor ve a buscar al profesor a cargo de estos dos ¿Es que acaso no le interesan para nada sus alumnos?- Había dado justo en el clavo.

-¡¿Y a usted?! ¡¿Acaso no le interesan las personas que se supone debe proteger?!- Cuestionó ya molesto volteando por el hombro al oficial engreído, para que finalmente le diera la cara- ¡YO soy el profesor a cargo de estos jovencitos y por supuesto que me intereso por ellos! Desde que llegó he tratado de decirle que no los puede encarcelar hasta que lleguen sus padre, son las reglas de la universidad-

Sousuke quedó pasmado al observar al dichoso profesor ¿En verdad ese era un aburrido profesor universitario? ¿Qué acaso no acababa de salir de preparatoria? El tipo era ligeramente más bajo de estura, pero con ese cabello castaño, ojos verdes que denotaban una pacífica tranquilidad, sino fuese por ese ceño fruncido y los lentes en su rostro nadie podría culparlo de haberlo confundido con otro estudiante.

-Disculpe profesor…-

-Makoto, Makoto Tachibana-

-Tachibana-sensei discúlpeme no tenía idea de que la universidad tuviese reglas respecto a esto, como obviamente nadie parecía querer parar la pelea decidí intervenir a nuestra manera-

-¿Y esa es lanzando tiros al aire y arrestando a la gente sin preguntar?-

-Ya me disculpe aunque no debería, mi trabajo es mantener el orden público y eso hice, si tiene alguna queja vaya a la comisaria a llenar la solicitud-

Makoto dio un profundo suspiro liberando su enojo- En eso tiene razón oficial…-

-Yamazaki- completó cortante.

-Oficial Yamazaki, creo que el solo hecho de que viniera es motivo suficiente para agradecerle-

-¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó confundido.

-A que no esperábamos la llegada de la policía, hace bastante que ya no atienden nuestros llamados de emergencias-

-¿Cómo dice? Eso no tiene sentido-

-Pues vera… Esta no es la primera vez que pasa y mucho menos en mi clase, creo que los oficiales dejaron de venir al tercer año de quejas-

-¿Todos los años sucede esto?-

-En época de exámenes, si- comentó apenado.

-No entiendo ¿Cuál sería el motivo para armar tal alboroto?-

-Los pesqué copiando, los dos comenzaron a culparse y una cosa llevo a la otra, acabando en lo que vio-

-¿Solo por copiar? Sigo sin comprender, si yo no hubiese llegado estoy seguro de que se habrían matado entre ellos-

-Así parece ¿cierto? Todo es culpa de la estricta regla de "no hacer trampa" de la universidad. Dice que: "Si atrapan a un estudiante copiando, este no podrá continuar viendo la materia y tendrá que presentar un difícil examen final con todo el contenido del semestre para poder aprobarla"-

-¿Es en serio? ¿Y no se les ha ocurrido eliminar esa regla para que ya no ocurran estos pleitos?-

-De hecho ha reducido el índice de trampas en un 99% y el índice académico ha subido bastante-

-Aunque existen excepciones del 1% como estos dos- terminó la frase señalando con la cabeza a los chicos esposados.

-Sí, así es, como comprenderá debo llevar a estos chicos a la oficina de detención hasta que aparezcan sus padres-

Sousuke lo pensó unos segundos y al final abrió la puerta liberando a los jóvenes que no habían dicho ni una palabra, su profesor los estaba salvando de ir a la cárcel, por dentro estaban brincando en un pie de felicidad.

-Sensei ¿Cuánto tiempo dura la época de exámenes?-

-Dos semanas a partir de hoy- Respondió sin entender a qué venia la pregunta.

-Muy bien, aquí tiene mi número, soy el encargado de esta área, llámeme directamente si algo como esto vuelve a suceder- Dijo entregándole una tarjeta.

Makoto aceptó con una amable sonrisa, no parecía ser un policía amargado después de todo- Usted es nuevo por aquí ¿Cierto oficial?.

-¿Tan obvio es?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No lo digo por eso, pero gracias por la ayuda y tenga por seguro que lo volveré a llamar uno de estos días- Se despidió, empujando a sus alumnos dentro de la universidad.

Sousuke sonrió divertido ese hombre podría verse muy amable y dulce, pero se notaba lo estricto y rudo que podía ser cuando se lo proponía. No le importaría tener que volver a ver ese par de ojos esmeralda cada vez que él quisiera… _**Espera ¿Qué acababa de pensar?**_

***H*A*R*U*R*I*N***

El sol resplandecía en lo más alto del cielo, anunciando las 3 pm, el final de clases. Poco a poco las aulas se fueron vaciando despidiendo a los alumnos por ese día.

-Oye Haru ¿Podemos ir a tu casa a realizar el trabajo de historia japonesa?- Propuso el de ojos Carmesí con semblante animado.

-Pensé que no te gustaba eso de ir a casa de extraños- Comentó en forma juguetona-

-Ja ja ja ¡Que gracioso! Está bien si lo quieres hacer de esa forma, mejor para mí-

-Tranquilo solo bromeo, mi casa está muy cerca podemos ir y terminarlo hoy mismo-

-¡Perfecto! Dime la dirección exacta para decirle a papá donde debe pasarme a buscar-

Haruka hizo lo pedido y emprendieron camino a su casa, se sentía muy bien ahora que llevaba una mejor relación con Rin, sin embargo, había algo que lo seguía carcomiendo por dentro…

-Rin…-

-¿Uhm?-

Iba a preguntarle _**¿Por qué dejo la natación?**_ Pero le fue imposible decir algo ante esos ojos brillantes clavados en los suyos ¿Y si por ser imprudente lo hacía sentir mal de nuevo? Rin le prometió contarle todo en su momento así que lo mejor sería esperar.

-No, nada. Ya estamos a punto de llegar- Comentó desviando la mirada de la contraria.

No dijeron nada más hasta arribar a casa del peli negro, quien se sorprendió de encontrar a su padre allí.

-¡Okaeri Haru-chan!- Saludó el castaño desde la cocina.

El de ojos azules tembló por un segundo, había aceptado la propuesta de Rin pues pensaba que su padre no llegaría hasta el atardecer como siempre, pero todo parecía indicar que ese día había ocurrido algo en la universidad.

-Rin ve a mi habitación, yo iré a saludar a mi padre-

-¡Espera Haru! yo no…- No pudo terminar la oración el peli negro, lo dejo con la palabra en la boca- No tengo idea de cuál es tu cuarto- Suspiro al verse ignorado. Bueno, esperaría en la sala como cualquier visita normal.

Makoto se preparaba una pequeña merienda, a base de frutas cuando escuchó la exaltada voz de su hijo.

-¡¿Mamá que haces aquí?!-

-¡**"Estoy en casa mamá"! "!Qué bueno que me recibas y así no tener que pasar solo la tarde!" **yo también te quiero hijo- Comentó en forma sarcástica, exceptuando por la última parte.

-Eso no responde lo que pregunte-

-Es época de exámenes finales cariño- Respondió con simpleza.

-¿Otra pelea a muerte?-

-¡Casi! Faltaba poco, cuando un valiente policía apareció y los detuvo Jeje- Se sonrió recordando lo mal educado que fue en un principio el oficial, pero lo lindo que fue que lo confundiera con uno de sus estudiantes.

A Haruka no le gustó para nada las expresiones en el rostro de su padre ¿Qué significaba esa risita? ¿Qué más había pasado en el campus ese día? Sus celos sin sentido le hicieron olvidar la razón principal por la que esta allí.

-¿Quieres un poco de fruta para merendar cariño?- Ofreció, llevándose un pedazo de manzana a la boca.

-¿Qué?...- _**¡Oh sí! ¡Rin!- **_No mamá, estaré ocupado en mi cuarto haciendo un trabajo con un compañero, no nos molestes por favor- hablo de forma rápida yendo a buscar a su "Compañero".

-¡¿Trajiste a uno de tus compañeros a casa?! Es la primera vez que invitas a alguien ¿Quién es? ¡Quiero conocerlo!-

-¡No, no es necesario y no lo invite tuve que aceptar por lo que debemos hacer!- Respondió rápidamente, deteniendo las intenciones del mayor.

-Como sea, déjame presentarme y ofrecerle algo al pobre, de seguro no le has ofrecido ni agua- Aseguró pasando a su hijo.

-¡No! ¡Mamá espera!-

Muy tarde, Makoto salió a la sala donde encontró a Rin observando una de las fotografías familiares que adornaban el lugar.

-¡Hola!- Saludó el castaño haciendo saltar del susto al tiburón.

-Eh… Hola, usted debe ser el señor Tachibana, mi nombre es Rin Yamazaki encantado de conocerlo- Saludó educadamente haciendo una leve inclinación.

-Yamazaki ¿Mm?- _**¿No escuche ese nombre antes?**_- El gusto es mío Rin-kun, me alegra conocer finalmente a un amigo de Haru-chan-

-¿Gracias?- Respondió sin saber que decir ¿Era el primer amigo que Haru traía a su casa?

-Rin te dije que esperaras en la habitación- Reclamó con irritación.

-Disculpa genio ¡No tengo idea de cuál de todos es tu cuarto!- Respondió, utilizando el mismo tono de voz. Él no era adivino y mucho menos iba a registrar todas las habitaciones hasta encontrar la correcta.

-Haru esa no es manera de hablarle a tu simpático amigo- _**¿Simpático?**_ Se preguntaron ambos jóvenes extrañados- Cariño muéstrale la casa Rin mientras yo les preparo un bocadillo-

-No hay tiempo para eso Mamá- se quejó un poco fastidiado de la confianza que se estaba tomando su padre para con Rin.

-¡Al contrario! si planean estudiar deben hacerlo con el estómago lleno, a ti no te molesta ¿verdad Rin?- Preguntó sonriéndole al de ojos carmesí.

-No, para anda señor-

-¡Ay! Puedes llamarme Makoto-

-¡Papá!- Reprendió alarmado.

-De acuerdo, Makoto-san- Sonrió de vuelta- Bien que se diviertan estudiando- Dijo ignorando las quejas de su hijo, para ir a la cocina a preparar lo prometido.

-Tu "mamá" es muy agradable- Comentó en tono de burla.

-Cállate, ni una palabra de esto-

-Está bien, está bien, solo me pareció curiosa la forma en que llamas a tu padre, cuando no estas avergonzado- Aclaró siguiendo al peli negro en el recorrido.

-No le veo lo extraño, cada quien puede decirle a sus padres como prefieran, igual siempre serán sus padres-

-En eso tienes razón- Apoyó sonriendo para dicha del delfín.

Ingresaron a la sencilla habitación yendo directo a terminar el aburrido trabajo, era mejor salir de él lo antes posible, ya habría tiempo para hablar de cosas "sin importancia".

Jamás esperaron tardar tanto tiempo ¡en serio era un extenso trabajo! ¿Por qué su historia tenía que ser la más larga? Exhaustos de trabajar, permanecían tirados en el suelo sin moverse.

Por su parte Makoto les llevó la merienda y no los volvió a interrumpir , era la primera vez que su hijo demostraba interés por otras personas, así que era mejor darle su espacio, ya después podría llenarlo de preguntas incomodas como todo buen padre.

Entrada la noche alguien tocó la puerta.

-Buenas noches- Se escuchó decir a una seria, pero familiar voz del otro lado.

-Buenas noches- Saludó con amabilidad sin reconocer quien era, estaba bastante oscuro afuera.

-¿Es la casa de Haruka?- Preguntó creyendo haberse equivocado de dirección.

-Si etto… ¿Usted es?-

-Disculpe, mi nombre es Sousuke Yamazaki, soy el padre de Rin- Respondió en tono autoritario, la verdad no le parecía la idea de que su hijo estuviese en casa de extraños.

-¡Oh! Es usted el padre de Rin- Repitió abriendo por completo la puerta, permitiendo que la luz de la casa alumbrara mejor al visitante.

Un momento…

-¡¿Tachibana-sensei?!-

-¡¿Oficial Yamazaki?!-

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndose por la increíble coincidencia.

-¡Qué increíble encontrarnos de nuevo! ¿Acaso vive aquí con su hermano?-

-¿Qué? No, nada de eso, Haru es mi hijo- Respondió con una sonrisa apenada.

-¿Su hijo? Eso es aún menos creíble- Acotó haciendo sonrojar levemente al castaño.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de usted, es increíble que tenga un hijo adolescente y lo paternal que se ve sin su uniforme- Esta vez fue el turno de Sousuke para sonrojarse- ¡Oh! Pero que modales los míos, pase por favor, espere un segundo ya busco a los chicos- Pidió indicándole donde podía sentarse.

El peli marrón aceptó, entrando pero sin tomar asiento.

Segundos después apareció su hijo y más atrás los integrantes del cálido hogar.

-¡Papá! Llegaste rápido- Saludó abrazándolo.

-Ya es tarde hijo, has estado fuera de casa todo el día- Explicó cambiando su semblante por completo al momento de hablarle a su "pequeño tiburón", pero el momento fue interrumpido por un neutral tono de voz.

-Mucho gusto señor Yamazaki, mi nombre es Haruka Tachibana- Se presentó extendiendo su mano.

Los ojos aguamarina lo vieron despectivamente, dejándolo con la mano estirada por unos segundos- Encantado Jovencito- Aceptó el saludo con una falsa sonrisa, apretando fuerte el agarre de su mano y sin soltar a Rin.

Haruka sintió la extraña vibra que desprendía el mayor ¿acaso lo estaba atacando indirectamente? Eso no podía ser bueno ¿Y si el padre de Rin sabia lo que sucedió entre ellos? Inconscientemente observó a Makoto, más el acto no paso desapercibido por la mirada aqua. _**Así que, el niño no le ha dicho nada del "accidente" a su padre.**_

-Papá ¿ya conociste a Makoto-san?-

-Sí, de hecho nos conocimos antes de venir aquí-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Haruka alarmado pero sin demostrarlo, el juego de marcar territorio podían jugarlo dos.

-Si ¿No es una asombrosa causalidad? Yamazaki-san es el nuevo oficial encargado de nuestra zona, y hoy nos ayudó con el pleito que hubo en la universidad.}-

-¿Es usted maestro Universitario Makoto-san?-

-Así es ¿me dirás al igual que tu padre que parezco un estudiante más?- Comentó divertido, recordando el malentendido de la mañana.

-Bueno no puede culparlo, usted se ve bastante joven en realidad-

-Jajaja Gracias Rin~Rin- Respondió, haciendo sonrojar por completo al menor.

Mientras que los otros dos en la escena, dejaron de lanzarse miradas asesinas para ver con una mezcla de furia e incredulidad al castaño _**¿Cómo le dijo a MI Rin? **_Pensaron ambos.

-Creo que ya se hace tarde, y ustedes viven algo lejos de aquí- Hablo el peli negro deseando terminar, con esa extraña reunión de una buena vez.

-Tienes razón Jovencito, será mejor que nos vayamos, Rin ve por tus cosas- El menor asintió regresando por donde había salido.

-Yo iré ayudarlo a recoger el DESORDEN que dejamos- Acotó haciendo énfasis en la palabra desorden, fastidiando por completo a Sousuke- Rin…- Se le escapo el nombre de entre sus labios al tener una perfecta vista del trasero del peli magenta, quien recogía las hojas regadas en el piso.

El chico dio un pequeño brinco- ¡Haru! Me asustaste, no llegues así de improvisto-

-Lo siento- Mintió desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, nunca se arrepentiría de haber visto lo que vio.

-¿Qué te pareció papá? ¿Cierto que es genial?- Preguntó entregándole, lo que había levantado.

El de ojos azules comenzó también la tarea de ordenar- Si, se nota lo agradable que es y lo mucho que te cuida- Lo último lo dijo con recelo.

-Jeje si lo siento, lo segundo lo tiene bien justificado- Explicó guindándose el bolso al hombro.

-Claro… También sabe del incidente que tuvimos ¿no es así?- Aseguró, sin verlo a la cara.

-Si… eso fue imposible de evitar pero no te preocupes no está molesto ni nada parecido. Tu no se lo has dicho a Makoto-san ¿cierto?- _**Me trato muy bien para ser quien le rompió la nariz a su único hijo, **_Pensó aun acomplejado por lo ocurrido.

-No había porque, ya todo está aclarado y no tiene que haber un alboroto por ello-

-Haru- El mencionado volteó sintiendo como Rin lo atrapaba entre sus brazos, en un cálido abrazo- Gracias… por no odiarme- Susurró soltando una traviesa lagrima.

El peli negro al principio no reaccionó, debido a la impresión pero luego correspondió, con igual fuerza sin decir nada más. Sabía que todo aquello significaba algo importante para Rin y se moría por saber de qué trataba. Y que era lo que molestaba tanto a su corazón y pensamientos.

-¡Rin vámonos Ya!-

-¡Bueno nos vemos mañana en la escuela!- Se despidió con una hermosa sonrisa, dejando embobado al de ojos azules quien solo asintió en respuesta- Estoy listo papá-

-Bien, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo Tachibana-sensei-

-No hay de que, Rin es todo un amor y creo que podemos dejar las formalidades ¿cierto? Dígame Makoto simplemente-

-Jeje, ok solo si usted acepta llamarme Sousuke- Respondió intentando, obviar la confianza que tenía el castaño para con su hijo.

-Perfecto, es un trato- Terminó de decir con una amigable sonrisa.

El Yamazaki mayor lo observó, por un largo segundo notando lo atractivo que era ese amable profesor ahora sin sus lentes.

-¡Nos vemos Makoto-san!-

-¡Cuídate mucho Rin, vuelve cuando gustes!- Se despidió agitando su mano para cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Y Bien? que les pareció?<strong>

**Gracias a MeliKsta y a "La muerte azul" por dejarme un review :3**

**Cuídense**** y nos leemos pronto bye bye!**


End file.
